


A Sip of Coffee |A Glacier Shipping Fic|

by Somethingclever666



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingclever666/pseuds/Somethingclever666
Summary: In a world where androids are common workers at shops and restaurants, what does a simple artist see in an android barista that works in the new coffee shop? And why is he so different than the others?Coffee shop AUCross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. What’s your primary directive?

*beep*

*BeEp*

*BEEP*

Cole woke up from the sounds of his phone going off. He turned onto his side and grabbed it to see what was going on. It was Jay texting in the group chat of himself, Jay, Kai, and Nya.

Jay >YOOOO! Do you guys wanna go to that new coffee shop today?!?

Cole groaned he really didn’t feel like socially interacting even though it was already 1 pm on a Saturday.

Kai > Oh yeah, that sounds fun I’m in.

Nya > I guess I’ll go too

Jay > Hey Cole are you gonna come?

Cole really didn’t want to answer. He thought about going though. It would be a good place to get some drawing ideas. 

Cole > I suppose

Jay > Great!! We’ll meet in an hour then. It’s just outside of town

Cole got up and put his phone on the nightstand right next to his sketchbook. He walked into the bathroom to brush his matted raven hair. He then brushed his teeth and put on one of his favorite hoodies.

Cole checked his phone again “Damn it’s already 1:30” He muttered to himself. He best be going soon if he was going to be there on time.  
\--------------------  
Cole got out of his car and walked into the small shop. His friends were already there at one of the few tables. 

They were laughing and Jay was pouting. They were probably teasing him or something. Cole walked over and sat down with the rest of them.

“Hey, Cole How's it going?” Kai asked  
“Fine”  
“Damn, so cold” Kai joked putting his hand on his chest acting as if he had gotten shot.  
“Sorry I’m still kinda tired” Cole responded.  
“Nightmares?” Kai asked

Cole had been having bad nightmares recently but when he woke he could almost never recall what happened in the dream he could just remember the fear. 

“Yeah something like that” was all Cole said

They all went quiet when the server android came up to their table.  
“Hello, I am Zane I will be assisting you with your orders today!”  
The Android waved and smiled.

Cole couldn’t help but notice the barista’s face it seemed more expressive than other bots he had seen. His eyes were a glowing icy color. It was kinda pretty.

“Hey, Zane!” Jay excitedly spoke to the android

“Yes?”

“What’s your primary directive?”

Jay being the robot smarty of the group always asked this simple question to the serving androids. He wanted to see what each one would say but most of the time the answer was the same.

“My primary directive? I have never been asked that before. To aid others I assume. If I make their lives even a bit happier I consider that a job well done!”

“Cool! I’ve never heard that answer before!” Jay exclaimed.

“What do you mean you have never heard that answer before? I am quite curious, do you ask all androids that?” Zane inquired

“Yeah he pretty much always asks” Kai answered

“But that was definitely a different answer than the others I’ve asked” Jay added

“What do other androids normally answer with?” Zane asked 

“They normally say to serve. Kinda boring really.” Cole spoke looking straight into the eyes of the barista.

“It’s cool though, you're different” Nya chimed in.

‘Hmm? Different.’ Zane thought to himself.

After everyone ordered their coffee, Zane came back holding all of the mugs and placed them onto the table.

“Hey, Zane was it?” Jay asked

“Yes?”

“So are you a newer model or something cause your AI is crazy good” 

“Why thank you! But no, my systems are actually somewhat outdated as far as I am aware.”

“Only you would ask that Jay” Kai added sarcastically as Zane walked away.

‘Oh shut it, Kai, I was just curious!” Jay exclaimed

\-----------------------

It had been about an hour and a half of hanging but everyone seemed like they were ready to go. Everyone but Cole.

As everyone stood up Cole stayed seated. “You coming Cole?” Kai asked looking at Cole.  
“Nah I think imma stay for a while” He answered 

“Ok see ya then.”  
“See ya”

After Kai, Jay, and Nya left Cole was the only one in the shop aside from the android of course. 

He took out his sketchbook and started to mindlessly sketch the barista. He was cleaning the counter and organizing the glasses. He was tall and skinny and his hair was white. Even though he’s an android he flowed as he moved. His movements weren’t stiff and robotic. He moved like a human would.

Cole wondered why he answered Jay’s question so differently. Not even Zane looked like he knew the answer and he was the android.

Cole was so lost in his thoughts and drawing that he didn’t even notice that Zane was standing next to his table.

The android tapped on his shoulder trying to get his attention. This action startled Cole and he jerked his head up.

“Oh, I am sorry I did not mean to alarm you.”

‘No, it’s fine I wasn’t paying attention” Cole answered looking up at the barista standing in front of him.

“Is that me?” Zane questioned

“Huh?”  
“In your sketchbook,” Zane added pointing down at the old book

“OH!” Cole closed his book and blushed from embarrassment a bit

“Sorry, I did not mean to intrude on your privacy” Zane apologized 

“What no er- um- I mean yes I uh was drawing you” Cole was looking down at the table.

“That’s amazing!”

“What is?”

“Your artistic abilities! That is such a unique skill” Zane answered clapping his hands together smiling.

“Oh umm, thanks” Cole thanked him shyly. 

“So uhh Zane are you the only server here?” Cole asked trying to change the subject.

“Yes. My boss can not afford other androids.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” 

“Honestly, I feel as if I would be more lonely if there were other androids working here.”

“Why is that?” 

“Well as your friend had said before I am different. When he made that comment it had gotten me curious. So, I did some research and I am most definitely different than the other serving androids. They don’t seem to have feelings. They lack empathy.”

“Makes sense” Cole added. He didn’t really want to push how he had empathy or even how that AI works. That’s more Jays style anyway.

“I am sorry to cut this conversation short but we close the shop in 15 minutes” Zane informed Cole

“Oh alright, ill get going” He replied standing up grabbing his stuff.

“Wait, sir, I never was able to learn your name.”

“It’s Cole.”

“What a nice name. I enjoyed talking to you Cole. I hope to see you again!” Zane hummed happily.

“Are you open tomorrow?” Cole asked the android

“Sadly no. We are closed on Sundays. We will reopen Monday though.” He answered

“I’ll see you on Monday then,” Cole said waving while walking out the door.

Zane couldn’t help but feel an emotion he had never felt before. It was like happiness but that wasn’t it. It was different. He could feel his systems work harder to try to compute what he was feeling but to no avail.

All Zane knew was that he was looking forward to Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope yall enjoyed the first chapter! We will try to update frequently but we also work on other fics. see ya soon!
> 
> ~Alyssa and Gabby
> 
> (word count 1174)


	2. 2. I'm Sorry But We're Closed.

Tw! Alcohol abuse

As Cole drove home he thought about how his dad was most likely home from work and how he was going to get into the house without his likely already drunk father seeing him.

Ever since his mom died his father's drinking had gotten worse and it really didn't help when Cole came out to his dad as gay.

Cole drove into the driveway and stepped out of his car. When he got to the door he could already smell the booze.

Cole let out a frustrated sigh as he walked into the house. When he walked in his dad was passed out on the couch. There were 6 beer bottles scattered around the couch and table.

Cole put his phone and sketchbook down in his room and walked back out to clean the living room.

He had picked up and thrown away 5 of the bottles. but when he went to pick up the last one which was right next to his dad on the couch he felt something grab his arm

"Cole what are you *hic* doing?" his dad asked slurring his words a bit.

"I'm cleaning your mess dad," Cole replied in a straight and somewhat stern tone. He yanked his arm away from his father's grasp and started to walk towards the kitchen to throw away the last bottle.

Once he had gotten to the kitchen he realized that his dad had followed him.

"Give me the bottle Cole" Lou demanded while wobbling into the kitchen.

"No, you're drunk" Cole retorted

"I SAID give me the BOTTLE COLE!"

"THERE'S NOTHING IN IT!" Cole shouted back throwing the bottle in the trash

'How could such a good day be ruined so fast?' Was all Cole thought to himself.

Cole ran to his room closing and locking the door so his dad couldn't get hit him for yelling.

Not even a minute later his father was banging on the door demanding to be let in.

All Cole did was sit there quietly and as he hoped his dad would get bored or distracted and go away.

After about 15 minutes it was quiet.

Cole grabbed his phone and laid down on his bed.

He scrolled through his texts. Nothing much was going on Kai was just texting about how he and Nya have to babysit Lloyd.

Lloyd was a pretty bratty 11-year-old but he got along well with Nya and he always tried to beat Jay in video games. Plus Kai said the job paid well.

Other than that Jay was just spamming memes.

Cole set his phone down on the nightstand, turned over and drifted off to sleep.

*Gunshot*

'Running

And

Running

"GO! RUN! PLEASE!"

'What?' 'What was going on?' 'Whose voice was that?'

'Where am I?' was all Cole was thinking while he ran.

Cole then tripped and fell.

"Shit my ankle!"

His ankle was stuck under a tree root

'Am I going to die here?'

*Gunshot*

Cole jerked awake and sat up in a cold sweat.

This nightmare was different than his others. It was terrifying.

Cole just sat there confused trying to comprehend his nightmare.

It was strange Cole rarely remembers his nightmares but this one was so vivid. He turned over and grabbed his phone to check the time.

6:30 a.m. was what the time read. Cole thought to himself, 'If I take a shower and head out quickly hopefully my dad won't be awake yet.'

He tiredly tiptoed into the hall bathroom to take a quick shower. He stood in the warm water wanting to stay there forever but he knew he needed to take a quick shower or he would be confronted by his dad.

Once he got out he brushed his raven black hair pushing it out of his face so he could see.

Cole then went back into his room. He grabbed one of his many black hoodies, his phone with some earbuds, and of course his sketchbook.

To keep himself from getting in a fight with his dad Cole opened his small window and climbed out of it shutting it behind him.

The cold morning air hit his face keeping him awake as he walked away from his house. Cole had put in his earbuds and started to listen to music. He didn't know where he was walking, but as long as he could get away from his father until he went to work it didn't really matter.

Cole had been walking for about an hour when he realized he didn't really know where he was. Looking around there was only a small store. The coffee shop.

Although he knew it was closed he still walked up to the shop and peered through the glass doors. He could see Zane sitting at one of the tables messing with a flower on said table.

He was wearing a blue sweater vest over a white long-sleeved dress shirt. This outfit was different from his normal barista outfit.

Zane noticed someone at the door. He stood up and walked over to the doors opening one slightly so he could speak.

"I am sorry sir but we are-" Zane paused speaking when he noticed who he was talking to.

"Cole? I do not understand why are you here?"

"Yeah sorry I know it's closed but I was walking to get away from my dad and I ended up walking here," Cole explained.

"Cole I suggest you come inside."

"What? but you said you're closed."

"The temperature at the moment is 42.8°F (6°C) and even though you are wearing a jacket you are shivering," Zane explained to Cole while opening the door more so he could step in.

Cole didn't even notice that he was that cold. He was just kinda used to it.

Cole stepped into the small quiet shop as Zane then followed.

"Do you just stay here by yourself?" Cole asked while sitting down at a table in front of Zane.

"I do. As I assume you know androids are not technically permitted to be outside unless their purpose requires them to do so. Or if they are with a human I suppose." Zane explained.

"Ohhhh yeah, I totally forgot about that rule" Cole responded leaning back in the chair.

"Cole I do not want to intrude on your privacy but may I ask why you were trying to get away from your father?" Zane tilted his head to the side as he asked the question.

Cole looked down for a second trying to think of how to explain it.

"Well to put it bluntly my dad is a homophobic alcoholic."

"Homophobic?" Zane questioned, "What is the meaning of that word?"

"Well uhh Zane, I'm gay and you know, my dad doesn't accept that. When I came out to him about it he kicked me out of the house for two weeks."

"Well, I think that he is quite idiotic," Zane responded crossing his arms.

Cole was a bit shocked hearing Zane of all people insulting someone.

"Cole, are you ok?"

Cole didn't even realize that he was just staring.

"Huh, yeah I just didn't expect you to insult someone."

"Ah yes, but he deserves it. You can not choose how you love or who you may be attracted to."

"Yeah you're right about that" Cole responded, yawning laying his head over his arms down on the table.

"Cole?"

"Yeah"

"Are you feeling well? You seem to have symptoms of sleep deprivation"

"Huh? Oh yeah I haven't been sleeping really well is all. But it's fine" Cole responded, yawning once again.

"Well, then why not sleep here. The shop is closed and I am the only one here so you will be safe." Zane explained

"Ok" was all Cole said while closing his eyes

"And Zane"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

Zane smiled and stood up. He walked to the back to get a blanket for Cole but when he had walked back out to give it to him, Zane realized Cole was already sound asleep.

Zane placed the small blanket over Cole's shoulders. Zane smiled to himself knowing that he might have made his first real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry, we update slow but we try XD. Have a good day/night!
> 
> (Btw Alyssa (the main writer) has an Instagram she posts her art there if you want to see it!)
> 
> @The_Birby_Birbs_Animations


	3. 3. A Late Night Talk

Cole woke up to the sound of rustling paper.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

The room he was in was dark. It took a second but Cole realized that he had no idea where he was.

He wasn’t in his room he knew that for sure.

He looked around and noticed that he was laying on a cot. Cole saw a small table located next to him and on the table his phone. He grabbed it and looked at the time.

3:34 am

He set his phone back down, as he was doing so he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Cole whipped his head around and saw a person in the corner of the room with a small book in their hands.

“H-hello” Cole stammered

The person looked up at him. When he did so Cole noticed that their eyes were glowing a light blue color.

Then it clicked.

“Zane?” Cole questioned “Is that you? Where am I?”

“To answer your first question, Yes I am Zane. Second, you are currently located in a very large supply closet in the back of the coffee shop that I have repurposed into a small room for sleeping .” Zane answered quietly, almost whispering.

“Oh, so your bedroom.”

“Yes. You were asleep for a while on the table but you looked uncomfortable so I brought you in here.” Zane clarified.

“Why didn’t you just wake me up. Don’t you need to sleep?” Cole asked.

“Cole you were sleep-deprived and from the story, I was told by you yesterday, it was unlikely you would have gotten much sleep if you were to go home,” Zane answered while setting the small book down.

“And no, although I can sleep I do not need it. I am an android.”

”Now please go back to sleep Cole, you need rest and a healthy sleep schedule. We can continue this conversation in the morning.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? You barely even know me and you let me sleep in your room?” Cole asked while laying his head back down.

“Well I am not completely sure but I like you, Cole, you are different. You treat me like an actual person.” Zane responded with a smile. “ Now go back to sleep please.”

“Fine Okay” Cole responded, turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter!!!
> 
> Sorry this one is short the next one will be longer UwU  
> (If you wanna see some Ninjago fanart please check out Alyssa's Insta @the_birby_birbs_animations)
> 
> ~Alyssa and Gabby


	4. 4. Coffee Commotion

Zane opened his eyes; he must have fallen asleep against the bookshelf he thought to himself while standing up.

Zane looked around the small room. The room had once been a large supply closet but was now a cozy room.

A bookshelf had been pushed up against the wall along with a cot on the other side of the room. Next to the cot was a small nightstand with only one drawer.

Zane saw Cole still fast asleep on the cot. He decided not to wake him he needed the sleep after all.

Quietly Zane went to the nightstand opening the drawer to take out his uniform.

Zane put on one of his dress shirts along with one of his green aprons over it. He then finished the look by adding his small silver name tag.

He quietly walked out of the room letting Cole continue to sleep.

Zane walked into the main room of the small coffee shop. He went about his normal morning routine. Cleaning off the tables and the counter, watering the flowers on each table, and making sure everything was perfect for the day.

It was a slow day at the shop. Only a few regulars were there. Zane of course happily took their orders and carried out his tasks.

Zane was wiping off the counter as he often did clean when nothing was to be done. That was when he heard the bell ring signifying that a customer had entered the cafè. 

The woman walked up to the counter. She looked to be in her late 30s with the signature Karen bob cut.

“Hey, robot!” She practically shouted, “Do ya sell sweets here?” 

Zane looked up almost cringing at being called “robot” and walked closer to where she was standing on the other side of the counter.

“I am sorry ma’am but we do not sell those here,” Zane answered with the best smile he could give.

“And WHY not huh” the lady questioned in a snarky tone.

“Because this is a coffee shop. We only sell coffee. If you do want sweet pastries there is a bakery not far from here. If you would like I could-“

“NO! I want it from HERE! You’re a robot can’t you make me something!?”

“I-I am sorry.” Zane stuttered. Zane tended to stutter when he was nervous or stressed.

“Bots aren’t supposed to speak like that! I should report you!” The lady exclaimed, “Now get me that pastry!!!”

Zane frowned at the thought of being reported. If a bot had been reported there was a chance they could be replaced or even dismantled and that was the last thing Zane wanted.

“I c-can not do that”

The lady was about to continue yelling at Zane but a hand was slammed on the counter.

“DIDN’T you HEAR him, lady, he said he can’t do that”

Zane quickly turned to see Cole in one of the barista uniforms.

“FINALLY a HUMAN” the Karen huffed “Can’t you tell your robot to do his job!?”

“No, because Zane IS doing his job and he’s an ANDROID, not a robot, there's a difference lady” Cole quickly retorted “Now get out and go bitch to someone who actually cares!”

The lady huffed and walked out of the store.

Zane turned around to face Cole who was standing almost directly behind him. 

“Thank you, Cole. Your assistance was most appreciated.” Zane thanked Cole bowing slightly “But... why are you wearing one of the uniforms?”

Cole backed up realizing how close he was standing to Zane and scratched his head “Ah its fine no one should treat someone like that and about the uniform. Uhh well, I thought since you let me stay here last night the least I could do was help you work today.”

Zane smiled softly   
“Thank you, Cole but that would be unnecessary.”

“No, really I insist please Zane let me help it’s the least I could do” Cole pleaded 

“Are you positive you would like to help.”

“Yeah!”

Zane smiled again making Cole notice how expressive Zane really was even though he was made of metal. He then handed Cole a small notepad with a pen that had been clipped to his apron. 

“To optimize speed how about you take orders and I will stay here and make the drinks”

“Alright cool.”

As Cole took the notepad from Zane their fingers brushed against each other. Cole could feel how cold Zane's hands were.

“Dang man your hands are cold” Cole laughed

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Zane apologized “My body tends to constantly be at a cool temperature to keep myself from overheating.” 

“Oh you don’t need to apologize Zane it just surprised me was all” Cole replied patting Zane on the back while walking away to take a customer's order.

——————

After working and Cole going over to chat with Zane when he had nothing to do it was almost closing time.

Cole was leaning against the counter while Zane wiped it down. That’s when the door to the shop opened a small Lloyd ran in.

“HEEEEY COLE!!!” Lloyd yelled while giving the taller teen a hug.

Lloyd noticed Zane and immediately took interest in the cool looking android.

Kai, Jay, and Nya walked into the small shop as well.

“What’s up, guys?” Cole laughed as Lloyd was already talking up a storm with Zane

“Where have you BEEN!” Jay screeched “You haven’t answered your phone!!”

“He's obviously been here dingbat” Kai retorted to jays screeches 

“... working?” Nya then added, noticing the green apron Cole was wearing over his hoodie.

Cole awkwardly laughed.   
“Ha yeah… Zane helped me out yesterday so I thought I’d help him for the day”

“Zanes that android over there right?” Kai asked

“Well DuH there’s no other androids here KAI” Jay answered

“Well anyway I’m working the late shift at the rink tonight and I can get y’all in for free so came here to ask if you wanna go,” Jay said

Jay had landed a job at the roller skating rink a few months ago being that Jay could skate quite well.

“Yeah, sure!” Cole answered, “even Kais going?” 

“I’m forcing him to!” Lloyd answered jumping off the chair he had been standing on

Zane laughed at the antics of the little boy.

His laugh.

Cole couldn’t help but notice his laugh; it was like nothing he had ever heard before. It was so pure.

“Could we bring Zane too?” Cole asked Jay  
“That is if you wanna go, Zane”

Zane smiled at the offer “I would love to accompany you all but it is against the rules for me to be given service in another establishment.”

“We… We will just have to sneak you in!” Jay exclaimed

“Yeah frick da rules” Lloyd added laughing

“Here Zane use this” Cole took off his apron and hoodie and handed the hoodie to Zane.

Zane took off his apron and slipped on the black hoodie.

Although Zane was taller than Cole the hoodie was big on his slender frame

Cole couldn't help but notice how cute Zane looked in his hoodie. Ah, what was he thinking he couldn’t be crushing on the barista could he?

“Cole do you have your car?” Kai asked

“Na I walked here”

“Damn that’s a long walk. Well here” Kai tossed the keys to his bike to Cole “I’ll ride with Jay and Nya. don’t crash it”

Cole laughed “ don’t worry Kai I’m not Jay”

“HEY!”

Everyone started laughing at Jays screech

They all walked outside while Zane locked the door to the shop.

Jay, Kai, Nya, and Lloyd had all gotten into Jay's car and left to get to the rink Jay didn’t wanna risk being late to work

Zane walked out towards Cole who was already standing next to the motorcycle

“Ever ridden on a motorcycle before” Cole asked helping Zane up 

“No I haven’t left the shop in a while let alone ride on a motorcycle” Zane answered

“Oh well do I have a treat for you Zane” Cole laughed while revving the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading another chapter of this mess XD! Hope y'all enjoyed <3 see ya in the next one!


End file.
